


Sollux & Equius: Acquire Unlikely Aid

by TTMIYH



Series: John: Grow Increasingly Involved With Kink [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: "If you reallymustknow." Sollux began, trying his best to imitate Equius's tone, nearly spitting each word as they came out from between his crooked teeth. "Sometimes when I feel a little antsy I come to my girlfriend's apartment, put a sleeping mask over my face, and construct a personal sensory deprivation chamber out of blankets, and wait for her to get back so I can be made moresnug. I was feeling a littleantsy, so I'd swing on by, not expecting to see hermaid. I'll come back whenever you're done. Are we clear?""Is that all?" Equius replied, immediately making Sollux scrunch his face up again."All what?""Is that all that you need out of your visit?" Equius repeated, his hands idly and automatically working to scrub circles around a dish, before stacking it into a plate with other, evidently hand-cleaned dishes. "I could do that. If you wanted."
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Equius Zahhak, Sollux Captor & Equius Zahhak, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Series: John: Grow Increasingly Involved With Kink [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sollux & Equius: Acquire Unlikely Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of stories taking place roughly concurrent with the events of [John: Accept Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874917/chapters/42188942).

"Oh." Sollux said, quietly shutting the door to Aradia's apartment behind him as he took one step in, then another. His keys jingled noisily in his hands, shoved into jean pockets, buried and muffled in fabric. "You're here."

A tall, beefy man, somehow the same age as Sollux plus or minus a couple of months despite the enormous difference in height and musculature between them, was making himself busy cleaning up around Aradia's spacious little studio apartment. The very same apartment that Sollux had been making _himself_ busy in for the past couple of months. Yes, he was sort of dimly, acutely aware that Equius was a person that his girlfriend occasionally interacted with, and he knew, vaguely, sort of, the types of activities they got up to, but the sudden, stark reminder of the other dude's existence made him wrinkle his nose a bit. Not in any particularly negative way, just a sort of generalized nose-wrinkling.

He fished his keys out of his pocket and turned on his heel. "I'll just get out of your-"

"No, wait, hold on. Can I inquire as to the necessity of your visit here?" Equius said, speaking in a way that made him distressingly punchable, if Sollux felt like punching his girlfriend's boytoy. Everything about Equius's posture, his demeanor, the way he spoke and dressed, just really rubbed Sollux the wrong way. So, the petty part of him figured he'd make this dipshit feel bad for... What, being here? Yeah, sure. Sollux spun back around.

"If you really _must_ know." Sollux began, trying his best to imitate Equius's flowery tone, nearly spitting each word as they came out from between his crooked teeth. "Sometimes when I feel a little antsy I come to my girlfriend's apartment, put a sleeping mask over my face, and construct a personal sensory deprivation chamber out of blankets, and wait for her to get back so I can be made more _snug_. I was feeling a little _antsy_ , so I'd swing on by, not expecting to see her _maid_. I'll come back whenever you're done. Are we clear?"

"Is that all?" Equius replied, immediately making Sollux scrunch his face up again. Something about Equius sounded so perfectly sincere, and it was getting on his nerves to a truly exceptional degree.

"All what?"

"Is that all that you need out of your visit?" Equius repeated, his hands idly and automatically working to scrub circles around a dish, before stacking it into a plate with other, evidently hand-cleaned dishes. "I could do that. If you wanted."

"You what?" Sollux barked back, confusion and aggravation blending together into a frustrated emulsion.

"I could do that, if you so desired." Equius replied, clinking another plate onto the plate stack. "It's part of today's play that I am to carry out any tasks Miss Megido would find necessary or useful to have taken care of."

"Miss Megido, huh? That's a new one." Sollux choked, rolling his eyes and making a jerk-off motion with his hand at nobody in particular. Equius seemed unfazed, for whatever odd reason. Maybe this was getting his rocks off. Wasn't Sollux's place to guess.

Equius nodded politely. "Yes. We are giving more service-oriented tasks a try to see how we enjoy it. Branching out, you could say."

"And do you like it?" Sollux asked, intrigued just enough to start walking away from the door slowly.

"No. But I will finish my tasks regardless." Equius retorted, confident, poised, and resolute.

"Then why bother with my shit?"

"Because, I feel bad for interrupting your plans, and I would like to help you. It's likely I would've offered even if I were not performing tasks for Miss Megido." Equius answered, punctuating his sentence by nodding, as if in self-affirmation.

Sollux thought about it for several pregnant moments. Then, he scowled. "Fine. But don't expect me to baby-step you through it. You're so smart, you figure it out." Sollux said, reaching into his other pocket, pulling out a small sleeping mask, and walking right past Equius and the kitchenette and flopping himself onto Aradia's futon, folded up into couch form for, presumably, Shenanigans.

His flop was perfectly elegant, a 10 out of 10 sort of flop that started with him kicking one foot forward into the air dramatically, beginning to lean over to the side, and then kicking out his other foot out from underneath him in stark defiance of gravity and a person's natural inclination to avoid falling however possible. His momentum carried him into the futon, nestling him deep into it, while his hands were shoved into his pockets - a perfectly cool way to fall onto your girlfriend's couch. Was he showing off a little bit? Maybe. Who's to say.

Then, he took off his glasses, putting them on Aradia's side table, and immediately making his vision into a blurry, indistinct mess. Eyelids drooping shut, sleeping mask over his face, and then, frustratingly, reaching underneath himself to try and pull a blanket out from beneath him. You and I both know how much of a mess trying to do that is, so let's avert our narrative gaze for a moment while he - there we go. Sollux coiled up, wrapping a blanket beneath him, and furrowed his brow while listening to Equius finish cleaning a stack of dishes.

It was intensely frustrating to have to lie there with any background noise beyond the normal whirr of Aradia's air conditioning, with each sharp click of porcelain on porcelain (or was it ceramic on ceramic?) causing a spike in Sollux's sensitive ears, a thrumming pain in between his eyes that bloomed into a growing migraine, overlapping his previously extant migraine to the point where the two rapidly became indistinguishable, almost as if they were merging into one larger, mega-migraine. This is, in fact, exactly what was happening.

He squeezed his eyes a little shutter, turned inwards so he was facing the cushions, and tried to relax.

And tried.

And tried.

And tried.

And at some point, the busy noises of Equius cleaning dishes ended, and the slightly less annoying sounds of Equius toddling around in Aradia's apartment, a stranger rummaging through drawers, replaced them. Then...

Blissful, blissful nothingness, with a set of earmuffs slipped over Sollux's ears. Oh, wow, this was _plush_. Call him "probably splitting a little", but if Equius wanted to make a good first impression, this was definitely how to do it. Despite wanting to feel as little as possible, it was still impossible, due to both physics and the biologic functions of his nervous system, to avoid feeling just how strong Equius was, the way he lifted up and burritoed Sollux without a seeming scrap of effort. Blanket tucked into blanket, squeezed tightly enough that Sollux had to push air out of his lungs, just a little squeak.

Sollux twitched and jumped a little as white noise began piping through his earmuffs, which he now, obviously (duh) recognized as being a pair of headphones. With Sollux's entire body relaxing, Equius found it much easier to get him squeezed obnoxiously tight in his blanket cocoon. Sollux wriggled and writhed silently as the blanket was adjusted and fixed, thought-killing white noise blotting out both his tinnitus and his racing brain. Tuck and roll, tuck and roll, until Sollux was left to lie on the futon - on a pillow, no less!

And then, encased, squeezed, unable to hear or see, Sollux waited. He probably fell asleep at some point - it was impossible to tell, really, which was just how he liked it. He was sweaty, but comfortably so, nothing outrageous. That was why he picked a thin blanket, and not Aradia's comforter, which he learned very quickly after his first time doing this was far too thick to be of any practical use. Sollux was at peace, meditative, unable to discern seconds from minutes, the noise stirring his ears just loud enough that he couldn't hear anything Equius was doing. He could've been robbing Aradia blind for all Sollux knew, and he was a little bit too zonked out to care.

That being said, eventually, whatever white noise youtube video Equius must've put on ended, and it was back to angry brow furrowing as the onslaught of environmental sounds once again broached his barrier. But when he heard Aradia's voice, his expression softened completely and utterly, and he was, at least for the moment, cool with the sound being off.

"...Like a little pillbug, isn't he?"

"Yes, Miss Megido."

"I'm really proud of you! You showed initiative and figured this out all by yourself, and I didn't even need to ask you! You did a good job with the anticipatory service today."

"Thank you, Miss Megido. May I respond?"

"Of course."

"As much as I enjoy making you happy, and while it is intensely gratifying to see such an ornery individual-" Hey! "-brought to delicate slumber with ease, I cannot say, on the whole, that I am very much a fan of these activities."

"Oh, that's okay! Would you rather we stick with the other stuff for now, then?"

"Yes, please. Perhaps some point in the future I may be a "giver", but for now, I would like to be more of a "receiver". I am... unused to having to actively perform tasks for individuals as part of my duties. Masochism is much easier, mentally, for me. Not nearly as much concern involved. Very hard to mess up being hit."

"Totally get it, no worries! Next time I will just get my groceries on my own time and you can come over just to get whupped, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Megido. That would be certainly most excellent."

...And so on it went. For a second or so, Sollux contemplating shouting, perhaps something like "Hey, fuckers, I can hear you!", but, perhaps out of a strange new sense of camaraderie brewing within his blackened, shriveled little heart, he decided that perhaps today, he should just keep his mouth shut. He stayed ramrod still, even as he heard Aradia's considerably lighter footsteps, her clicky shoes, approaching him, and following that, a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, fiddlesticks, it appears the audio track I was playing for him has timed out - let me fix that."

Yeah, Equius. You fix that.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
